I want more!
by Seishan
Summary: Luffy ingin lebih, apa salahnya? Kakaknya saja yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Itu sudah wajar dikalangan para remaja saat ini, teman-temannya yang bilang begitu. /Sho-ai. AU!/


Pairing : **AceLu** (Ace x Luffy)

 **WARNING : Character possible OOC, typo(s), AU!**

One Piece is Eiichiro Oda's

and this story is mine

.

.

.

.

Hitungan bulan, hitungan tahun, sudah terlewati sekian lamanya oleh mereka berdua. Tinggal bersama, berdua, di apartement yang sederhana, dan nyaman. Mereka berdua menjalin suatu hubungan. Hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Terlarang? Tidak, mereka bukanlah kakak beradik kandung, mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan darah. Yang mana saat mereka mengetahuinya, mereka senang tidak kepalang.

Baru beberapa bulan mereka menjalani hubungan tersebut. Kini Ace sudah duduk dikursi kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas, dan Luffy berada satu tingkat dibawahnya. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan. Alasannya? Ace tidak ingin menodai kepolosan sang adik.

"Aaceeee~'' Luffy merengek, memeluk lengan Ace dan menarik-nariknya.

"Jangan merengek.'' Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku hanya ingin coba, sekali! Ayolahh~''

"Kenapa teman-temanmu mengajarkan kesesatan padamu 'sih?'' Wajahnya mulai kesal, tidak habis pikir tentang permintaan adiknya tersebut.

"Memangnya apa salahnya aku minta dicium? Kau tidak pernah melakukannya padaku!'' Kini ia yang menatap kakaknya protes. Hanya satu permintaan kecil, apa salahnya? Kakaknya terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula Luffy sudah cukup umur(menurutnya).

"...aku masih akan melakukannya jika kau meminta di pipi atau kening. Tapi tidak untuk bibir. Kau masih dibawah umur, Luffy!'' Tangannya ia lepaskan, ia menepukkan kedua tangannya ke pipi sang adik hingga bibirnya manyun.

Luffy menyingkirkan tangan Ace kesal, ''Teman-temanku sudah melakukannya! Bahkan lebih dari itu! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil, Ace!'' Tatapnya tidak terima, ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Memangnya Ace biasa saja saat bersamaku?'' Ia menatap lantai, ''Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan sebelumnya..''

Ace menghela nafas, ''Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Luffy'' ia memegang kedua bahu orang didepannya, agak membungkukkan tubuh agar sejajar dengannya. "Melindungimu dari diriku sendiri. Aku berusaha menahannya. Kau masih belum cukup umur.''

"..Ace benar-benar mencintaiku 'kan?''

"..tentu saja 'kan? Aku sudah mengatakannya saat itu, langsung, padamu.'' Senyumnya lembut, tangannya ia taruh di pipi halus adiknya, mengelusnya perlahan.

Luffy menatap Ace, ''Kau memperlakukanku hanya seperti seorang adik, aku tidak merasa ada yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya..''

"..sudah kubilang kan-''

"Aku tidak peduli tentang umur,'' Tangannya meraih leher orang yang lebih tinggi darinya, memeluknya erat. "Aku menginginkanmu, Ace..'' bisiknya disamping telinga pria tersebut.

Ace bergidik, mengucurkan keringat. Darimana adiknya belajar cara untuk menggoda seseorang? Sial, Luffy yang sedang menggoda? Saat diam saja dia sudah membuat Ace cukup tergoda untuk menyentuhnya dan melakukan yang macam-macam padanya. Apalagi seperti ini? Kalau Ace orang brengsek, ia akan segera menyerangnya dan menidurinya walau nantinya sang adik akan berteriak meminta berhenti atau kesakitan.

"Oi, Luffy-''

Luffy menggigit leher Ace kesal, sang empunya meringis kesakitan, ''Luffy-!''

Adiknya benar-benar diluar batas. Sepertinya hormon remaja nya sudah memberontak, hingga ia melakukan ini tanpa pikir panjang. Ace mencengkram kedua bahu adiknya, mendorongnya menjauh. Luffy melepas gigitannya, tatapannya protes. "Ace!''

Ace terdiam, Luffy mengatur nafasnya. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang diberitahukan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Wajah memelas, wajah merah merona, bibir yang basah, dan suara yang serak dan rendah. Dan ya, Luffy mencontohkannya, menatap Ace sedemikian rupa, "Ace..'' melontarkan panggilan dengan begitu menggoda.

Ace merutuki dirinya sendiri seketika, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan berbagai macam setan yang menggodanya. Ia menggertakkan giginya, wajahnya merona tipis melihat wajah adiknya, Pinggangnya dipeluk erat. "Ini salahmu..''

Wajahnya kembali normal, apakah berhasil? Matanya melirik Ace, ''Ace?''

Ace melepas pelukannya, tatapannya lurus ke wajah Luffy, "Jangan laporkan pada polisi terkait hal ini.''

Luffy berkedip beberapa kali, ''Lapor polisi?''

"Kau sudah tidak bisa kembali, Luffy. Jangan menyesal.'' Ace menyeringai, mendorong tubuh kekasihnya, sekaligus adiknya ke dinding. Menghantamkannya keras, menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum milik kekasihnya dengan kasar, mencengkram kedua tangannya erat. Mengakibatkan yang diperlakukan dengan kasar meringis.

Dan Ace pun menjadi orang brengsek pada akhirnya. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menahan godaan sang kekasih yang begitu menguras akal 'kan?

 **-=END=-**

.

.

.

 _Akhirnya buat AceLu lagi kesampean uwu_

 _Mungkin ada yg mau req lagi? pairingnya ya yang seputar udh kutulis sebelumnya wwww_

 ** _Thank for reading!_**


End file.
